


Simulacrum

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [458]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is injured which reveals a relationship the team didn't know existed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/02/2000 for the word [simulacrum](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/02/simulacrum).
> 
> simulacrum  
> a slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance.  
> an effigy, image, or representation: a simulacrum of Aphrodite.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I post a day) for Brent Dever who prompted me through the anonymous prompt option below. Please feel free to prompt me on AO3(preferrably) or anonymously if you have to, if you would like me to write something based on a prompt you gave me. 
> 
> This is the second of four prompts he gave me. I will be getting to the other two as well later on. I hope he enjoys it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony had been dating or married with Tobias since Baltimore and have emily together and gibbs and team finds out and they’re like what but they are cute together
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Simulacrum

Ziva and McGee waited in the hospital for news on Tony. Their latest case had turned into a complete disaster, but they’d finally caught the murderer. It wasn’t who they'd expected and he’d managed to severely injure Tony before they caught him. 

Gibbs was right now in interrogation, attempting to work out his frustration at Tony getting hurt by getting a confession out of the guy. He wanted the guy locked up for years. McGee had ridden to the hospital in the ambulance with Tony and he’d sent Ziva to join McGee once they got back to NCIS. 

He knew those two would make sure that Tony was safe. Plus, Tony had been taken to Bethesda and he was sure that Dr. Brad Pitt would have been called to make sure Tony’s medical history was properly known to anyone operating on Tony. 

Ziva and McGee were trying to fill out the insurance forms for Tony while they waited. They’d gotten Tony’s wallet from the hospital as it had Tony’s insurance card. What they hadn’t expected was for a simulacrum to fall out.

“Is that Fornell?” McGee gasped, staring at the photo in shock.

Ziva eyed the picture of Tony with another man that looked very similar to Fornell. “I think it must be.” She muttered.

Just then Fornell hurried into the hospital. “Where is he?” He demanded of the staff.

McGee jumped up and rushed over to Fornell. “What are you doing here?”

Gibbs had gotten a confession in record time and he too had made it to the hospital. “Yeah, Tobias. Why are you here?”

“I'm Tony's next of kin. The hospital called me when he was admitted.” Tobias Fornell briefly explained before dismissing them. His concern for Tony taking precedence.

Ziva and McGee both gasped, “Wha?” but Tobias continued to ignore them.

Turning back to the receptionist, Fornell questioned in a voice only slightly less strident than his first request. “Anthony Dinozzo, when can I see him?”

Before the receptionist, could tell him anything, Gibbs roughly grabbed Fornell and turned him back to face him. “Since when have you been Tony's next of kin?”

“Since we got married three years ago.” Fornell shoved Gibbs hand off of him and turned back to the receptionist, “Anthony DiNozzo, please?”

“He's still in surgery. Please wait over there,” the receptionist pointed to the seating area where Ziva was still seated, “ and someone will be out to update you shortly.”

Fornell nodded and took a seat. 

“You’re married to Tony?” Ziva whispered, shocked.

“Yep. We started dating back in Baltimore and finally decided to get married three years ago. We changed the medical paperwork to reflect what we were to each other at the same time.” Fornell expounded, hoping to break through some of their thick skulls regarding Tony. He’d never liked the way they treated Tony, but Tony always told him to let it go, so he didn’t make a big deal of it.

“You didn’t think to tell me, Tobias?” Gibbs growled.

“Tony wanted to tell you. He just couldn’t find a good time to do so. I was simply respecting his wishes. I wouldn’t have even told you now except the cat was already out of the bag.” Fornell spoke softly. He had nothing to prove to these people. They could perk up their ears if they wanted to hear the answer.

Fornell breathed a sigh of relief when a doctor announced, “Tobias Fornell?”

“That would be me.” Fornell stood up.

“Anthony DiNozzo is ready to see you. This way, please.” The doctor gestured.

Gibbs attempted to follow, but the doctor blocked his way. “Only next of kin, right now. Sorry.”

Gibbs glared and growled. It was his agent who had been injured on his op. How dare they prevent him from seeing Tony. 

The doctor wasn’t intimidated, however, and ignored Gibbs as he continued to lead Fornell back to Tony’s room.

“Hey Tony.” Fornell reached for his hand, wanting to feel for himself that he was ok.

“Where’s Emily?” Tony asked. 

“I’ll bring her by later tonight. When the hospital explained what happened, I knew there would be a battle of egos regarding you and I didn’t want her to see that.” Fornell smiled slightly. 

Tony and him had adopted Emily a couple years ago and neither one of them regretted it. Emily was the best thing in their lives aside from each other.

“Uh oh. Is Gibbs pissed?” Tony whispered, worried.

“Mostly at the doctor, right now. Since the doctor wouldn’t let him back here.” Fornell rolled his eyes at Gibbs’ posturing.

“Do they all know about us?” Tony whimpered.

“Don’t worry. They’re shocked, but didn’t seem too upset. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried to pepper you with questions once you’re back to work. I plan to spend most of my time at your side, so that they can’t do that until you’re healed. I only gave them the basics.” Fornell offered.

Tony smiled at Fornell. “Thanks. Kiss?” Tony was surprised Tobias hadn’t tried to kiss him before now.

Fornell smiled and leaned closer sharing a soft and sweet kiss with Tony. “You only ever have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
